Vehicles adapted for long distance transportation must provide adequate sources of lighting and ventilation for passengers. For example, most airplanes and many buses in commercial passenger use today include overhead fixtures to provide these functions. Generally, such fixtures include an air outlet, adjustable within a conical region, equipped with a closure valve. Adjacent the air outlet is frequently positioned an incandescent lamp fixture, which sometimes may be adjustable in one or more directions. Advantageously, the number of light or air fixtures overhead corresponds to the number of passenger seats below, so that each passenger may adjust the air flow and lighting as desired.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device which may be used as a combination reading lamp and ventilation fixture.
A further object is to provide an improved support, ball housing, and bezel element combination, particularly useful in such a fixture, whereby the ball housing may be oriented over a wider range of positions by the passenger than has been heretofore possible.
Another object is to provide an adjustable reading lamp, particularly useful in such a fixture, which provides for the simple adjustment of the lightbeam pattern.
A further object is to provide a reading lamp fixture which may be adjustable by a passenger in a transportation vehicle and which may be easily serviced.